¿Dónde está Harry?
by ladyluna10
Summary: Harry se ha marchado y nadie parece ser capaz de encontrarlo. Regalo para Ilove'S. Este fic participa en "¡Quiero un regalo de cumpleaños!" del foro "El triangulo, donde tres, están unidos". Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Aviso: Este fic participa en "¡Quiero un regalo de cumpleaños!" del foro "El triangulo, donde tres, están unidos".

N/a: Es un regalo pra ILove'S. No sé si es exactamente lo que esperabas, pero espero que te guste :) ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ^^

* * *

–¿Habéis descubierto algo?

Ginny corrió hacia Ron y Hermione, que acababan de entrar a la Madriguera. Llevaban semanas buscando a Harry, pero parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado y nadie era capaz de encontrarlo.

Después de la batalla de Hogwarts había empezado a sufrir pequeñas crisis y a volverse paranoico y, aunque ellos habían intentado tranquilizarlo y le habían asegurado una y otra vez que todo estaba ya bien, que Voldemort no iba a volver y que estaba a salvo, él no los había creído. De hecho, no solo había creído que le mentían, sino que también había comenzado a desconfiar de sus amigos. Cada vez se mostraba más esquivo y callado, nunca acudía a las cenas familiares de los Weasley, ponía miles de excusas cada vez que querían quedar y apenas veaía a Ginny, que cada vez estaba más preocupada. Sabía que algo estaba mal, pero no sabía qué hacer ya para tranquilizar a Harry. Y, de repente, un día desapareció sin más.

Al principio temieron que lo hubieran secuestrado –se suponía que ya habían atrapado a todos los mortífagos, pero alguno podría haberse escapado y haber atrapado a Harry como venganza para su señor–, pero no tardaron en descartar esa idea. Era evidente que el chico se había ido por voluntad propia y eso no hacía más que preocuparles. En el estado en el que se encontraba… podría hacer alguna tontería.

Por eso no habían dejado de buscarlo en ningún momento, pero cada día que pasaba sin noticias perdían más y más la esperanza.

–Nada, Ginny –Ron suspiró–. ¿Tú tampoco?

–No.

La pelirroja había estado buscándolo con algunos aurores por el norte de Escocia mientras que Ron y Hermione habían estado en Francia, siguiendo una supuesta pista que el chico había encontrado. Siempre había rumores y ellos se dedicaban a investigarlos uno a uno. No podían descartar nada.

–Tiene que estar en alguna parte –Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá y les dedicó a los dos hermanos una mirada preocupada, pero levemente esperanzada–. La gente no desaparece sin más.

–Bueno, se llevó su capa de invisibilidad así que, técnicamente, sí que puede desaparecer sin más.

–¡Ronald!

–¿Qué? Es la verdad.

–Eres un pesimista.

–No, lo soy, Hermione, pero esto es cada vez más complicado –se revolvió el pelo y se sentó junto a ella–. Llevamos meses buscándolo, casi un año ya.

–¿Y qué? ¿Vas a rendirte?

–No, claro que no. Solo digo que es probable que no lo encontremos, es una posibilidad como cualquier otra.

–¡Ronald!

–Deja de gritarme. No pierdo la esperanza, ¿vale? Pero tampoco quiero que nos llevemos un chasco después.

–Yo no voy a rendirme –replicó Ginny con determinación–. Removeré cielo y tierra y lo buscaré debajo de cada piedra si hace falta. No voy a perder la esperanza, no voy a dejarlo solo y perdido por ahí.

–Ninguno de nosotros lo hará, Ginny –le aseguró Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa–. Lo encontraremos.

* * *

Pero el tiempo pasó y los meses se convirtieron en años y seguían sin encontrar a Harry. Cada vez tenían menos esperanza. Habían recorrido el mundo y no había ni rastro de él. Parecía que no lo encontrarían jamás.

Ginny llegó a casa de Ron y Hermione, donde toda la familia iba a almorzar aquel día, y se sentó en el sofá tras intercambiar un breve saludo con ellos que le confirmó que no había ninguna novedad. Estaba cada día más cansada, aquella incertidumbre iba a acabar con ella. Se había prometido no rendirse, pero cada día que pasaba aquello le resultaba más complicado. Si Harry no había vuelto ya, es que no quería saber más de ellos. Más de ella.

–¿Necesitáis que os ayude? –Preguntó finalmente, tras mirar durante unos instantes la televisión encendida.

–No te preocupes, ya está todo casi listo.

–Como queráis. Puedo ir poniendo la mesa o…

Guardó silencio al escuchar la noticia que el presentadora acababa de comenzar a contar y no pudo evitar gritar.

–¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!

–¿Qué?

Hermione llegó corriendo, seguida por Ron. Ginny subió el volumen y señaló la televisión.

–El detenido, un británico que lleva varios años afincado en Nicaragua, ha asaltado la tienda de mascotas armado con un cuchillo y ha intentado matar a una serpiente al grito de «sabía que me encontrarías, pero no podrás acabar conmigo, maldito horrocrux».

–Oh, Merlín, ese es…

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una rápida mirada mientras Ginny dejaba caer el mando a distancia. Acababa de aparecer una imagen de Harry –aunque bastante más delgado, el pelo largo y una barba bastante descuidada– peleando con unos policías que, finalmente, consiguieron reducirlo y esposarlo.

–Tenemos que…

No les hizo falta terminar la frase. Los tres se desaparecieron rápidamente. Después de tantos años, por fin habían encontrado a Harry y era evidente que necesitaba su ayuda. No había tiempo que perder.


End file.
